


Ghostly Hijinks

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Leonard Snart is haunting Mick Rory because he is a jealous hoe, and Mickey Rory is haunting Leo Snart because Leo is too pure for any Earth.





	Ghostly Hijinks

Answer: Most definitely yes.

Anyone that knows Leonard Snart knows that no force on heaven or hell would keep him away from his husband. Say what you will about him being cold and uncaring but Leonard will be the first to admit that he is also the extremely jealous type. One time a cashier asked for Mick's number and Leonard robbed the store everytime she was working. He wouldn't have minded if she'd asked both of them. He doesn't mind Mick with someone when he's there to participate too, but seeing Mick with someone else only is a no go from Leonard.

Leonard Snart does not share. So when Mick gives his cold gun to Raymond, Leonard just about screams and smashes the nearest thing. Except this is Mick's room and Mick loves all this stuff. Leonard spends the day watching Mick try to teach him how to work it, and if the cold gun mysteriously nipped Raymond's fingers every time he looked at Mick too long that's no one's business but Leonard's.

Then Amaya came in and tried to win Mick over with stolen goods and a ninja star Leonard was ready to make the walls bleed and sorts of ghostly shit. Although that probably wouldn't scare Amaya. Raymond yeah, most definitely Raymond, I hate horror movies, Palmer but Amaya seems a bit more indifferent to them. So he sighs and tries talking to Mick like he has every day since the Oculus.

Mick responds and at first Leonard thinks Mick heard him. But no, it was a hallucination. That's when Leonard starts shoving his personal jealousy aside and trying to will someone to notice that Mick isn't alright, but nothing seems to work.

And then the three idiots, Leonard refuses to call them the Legion of Doom, go and recruit his past self and Len is livid. 

“HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!!!!” Leonard screams at his younger self after he punches Mick. Not that anyone hears him.

“Ahhhhh!” Is all he can say when his other self shoots an icicle through Mick's chest. Leonard feels almost as though he was stabbed too.

Then comes Vietnam and damn it, there is no reason Leonard should be jealous of Nathaniel. After all he's still pining for Amaya. Which Leonard is happy about because she won't be looking at Mick anytime soon. Even though he knows that he isn't interested in Mick like that it Leonard feels like it should be him in there helping Mick deal with his family trauma like Mick helped with his, but he can't because he's a damn ghost and it sucks.

“EXCUSE YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!!” Leonard yells when another him walks up to Mick in the kitchen. What he's not expecting is another voice to answer him.

“Leo, ain't tryin’ to steal your man. He's just saying hello,” Leonard turns and there's another Mick standing slightly behind the other Leonard.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Name's Mickey. Leo's my boyfriend,” Mickey says.

“I thought he was with that literal Ray of sunshine,” Leonard asks. 

“We were all together,” Mickey says sitting down next to Leonard.

“Don't worry, Leo won't do anything unbecoming. Not without talking to Ray about it,” Mickey says.

“I still don't like it,” Leonard says.

“If Leo really wanted in your husband's pants he'd say, I want to get in your pants. Although there'd probably be three dates, some flowers and dinner before it actually happens. Leo is very romantic,” Mickey says and that doesn't really ease Leonard's worry. Especially when Leo and Mickey leave he notices Mick checking out Leo's ass.

“Michael Rory I swear I'll come back from the grave if you even think he's as attractive as me,” Leonard hisses, but as usual can't be heard.

Leonard has calmed down by time Leo starts working on Mick's drinking. He's glad that Leo isn't going to try and completely change Mick, but Mick needs to cut back on the alcohol of he'll be joining Leonard way sooner that Leonard wants. He's also had the chance to observe Leo and Mick and is a hundred percent sure that as of right now their personalities don't mesh.

Mickey and Leonard are watching Leo and Mick bicker about some little thing when Sara comes onto the bridge with a blonde in a trenchcoat.

“Who's the trenchcoat?” Mick grumbles.

“This is…” Sara starts but the blonde walks up to Mick.

“My name's John Constantine. I focus on the occult, and who are you two fine looking men?” He asks looking Mick and Leo for head to foot.

“Not interested!” Leonard and Mickey shout and Constantine's head swivels towards them.

“You didn't tell me you had ghosts on board. I can exorcise them if you want. Although they seem very passionate about me not flirting with you both,” Constantine says.

“No way, you can hear us?” Mickey says.

“Yes and whom might I be speaking too?” 

“Mickey Rory and Leonard Snart,” they say and when he repeats them back their counterparts jerk their heads up eyes wide.

“That's my husband.”

“That's my boyfriend.”

“Oh, then no exorcism, how about I bring em back?” Constantine says and everyone nods enthusiastically.

After it's done Leonard kisses Mick and Mickey kisses Leo and Constantine is even nice enough to teleport Ray over and he immediately kisses Leo and Mickey.

“What can we ever do to thank you?” Ray asks.

“Normally I request payment, but I doubt you'd be able to afford it. So, I'll just take an iou,” Constantine says not noticing Leonard checking him up and sending quick looks to his other self who nods and once everyone has nodded he turns back to Constantine.

“How's your stamina?” 

“Top notch,” Constantine says.

“Good enough to take on five men?” Leonard asks.

“I like where this is going and yes,” Constantine says and they disappear into Leo's bedroom. Leaving the dumbstruck crew on the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr and make nice requests or do them in the comments <3


End file.
